


Happy Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Romantic Fluff, Sam and Castiel being adorable, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and Cas has a surprise for him





	Happy Birthday

“Are you sure this is what you want for your birthday, Sam?” 

Cas asked as he joined Sam on the roof of his car. Sam offered him a bright smile, dimples and all, that made Cas fall in love with him all over again.

“Yes,” Sam replied, his voice filled with excitement, as he offered Cas one of his earphones. 

Cas examined it between his fingers in confusion before popping the white bud into his right ear. His eyes widened in surprise as something, that he was pretty sure was a love ballad, filled his ear. If Cas wasn’t mistaken the woman singing the song was that Canadian broad Balthazar hated with a heated passion.

“I got the worst hangover thanks to Dean and I got the worst sugar rush thanks to Jack, so if you don’t mind, I would like to spend the rest of my birthday on my own terms, watching the meteor shower with my boyfriend on the hood of his car, while listening to Celine Dion,” Sam replied haughtily. “Besides, where were you all day? You didn’t even wish me.” 

“I was…” Cas trailed off “…busy.” That works.

Sam paused the music and took out his headphone as he gave Cas a suspicious look. “Busy with what?”

Panic set through Cas’ body. This is not how he hoped this would go.

“You’re acting weird,” Sam continued. “Now that I think of it, all three of you have been acting weird all day. First Jack made literally every baked dessert under the sun and had me eat all of it, then Dean almost killed me with all that binge drinking-”

“I told him to distract you, not give you alcohol poisoning-” Cas stopped abruptly and gave Sam a sheepish look. 

“Distract me?!” Sam exclaimed. “What do you mean distract me? What’s going on Cas?”

Cas sighed and with a shaky hand reached into his coat. The fingers brushed over the tiny box that was in his pocket as he wondered whether he should take it out. They’ve talked about their future together. He knows Sam is it for him and he knows Sam feels the same way. Cas also knows there would be  _difficulties_ and Heaven would not approve if he went ahead with his plan but he didn’t care for Heaven’s approval anymore.

Sam’s eyes widened when Cas finally took out the white box. “Cas?” He said with a trembling voice.

Cas offered him a smile and took off the lid of the homemade cardboard ring box revealing a simple silver band. “I was gone all day because I was trying to find you the perfect ring,” he said. “Sam Winchester, thanks to God’s tantrum the world is coming to an end. I don’t know how much time we have left but I know that whatever time we do have, I want to spend all of it with you. Will you marry me?”

Sam blinked at him in return but didn’t say anything. Cas’ confidence started to falter the longer Sam stayed quiet.

As he started to pull his hand back, he felt calloused fingers around his wrist. “What about Heaven? I thought you said they would never approve of us.”

“Well, they’re dying. They don’t have much of an opinion about anything,” Cas replied. 

A smile spread across Sam’s face again and he licked his dry lips before nodding, “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you!”

Relief washed over Cas and he let out a nervous laugh, before popping the ring into his boyfriend left ring finger.

Sam grabbed Cas’ face and planted a kiss on his lips which Cas returned with enthusiasm. When they broke the kiss Sam knocked their foreheads together and chuckled. “A wedding at the end of the world, that should be interesting.” He moved away from Cas to study at his ring and a frown formed on his lips. “This ring looks familiar.”

“Turns out there aren’t a lot of jewelry stores or really any kind of store left anymore…” Cas replied. “…So Dean gave me your dad’s wedding ring. I supposed it was his way of giving us his blessings.” 

“Dean? Seriously? I thought he didn’t like the idea of us dating each other, let alone get married.” 

“I thought so too,” Cas shrugged. “Well, he,  _of course_ , promised me to hurt me in ways unimaginable if I break your heart.” 

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t expect anything else from him.”

“And Jack gave us his blessing by making this ring box,” Cas said holding up the cardboard box decorated with nougat wrappers. 

Sam chuckled and plucked the box from Cas’ fingers. “Our kid’s quite creative,” he said. He set the box aside and popped in his earphone again, before taking one of Cas’ hand in his. Cas put in his end of the earphone and let Celine Dion’s voice fill his ear again. He looked over to his right when he felt something heavy on his shoulder and found Sam resting his head there while staring up at the sky. “I love you, Cas,” Sam whispered.

“I love you too, Sam,” Cas replied, kissing the top of his new fiance’s head. “And happy birthday.”  


End file.
